


Movie Night-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beer, Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Juice - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, R&R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate, Bruce and Clint spend time watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night-Hulkeye

Both Bruce and Clint were late. The battle dragged on for a few hours longer than expected. They had returned home to get cleaned up and join their son for their traditional Movie night.

Earlier there had been a 'Avengers Assemble' call. They had left Nate in Pepper's care who was more than happy to look after her godson. They both came into the living room. They saw Nate sitting on the couch watching a children's cartoon.

Nate saw them and said, "Hey Dad, hey, Papa."

Bruce said, "Sorry we are late, the battle ran longer than expected."

Nate said, "Never mind that. You are Avengers."

Clint said, "So shall we start. You select the movies, I'll make popcorn."

Nate said, "No need, Aunt Pepper helped me."

There were 2 large bowl of popcorn's on the table. Clint bought some beer for him and Bruce and some juice for Nate. They both sat on either sides of their son. Nate started playing the movie. They were watching 'Finding Nemo.'

It was a relaxing time for the family after a hard battle.


End file.
